The Princess and the Rebel
by ForTheLoveOfFanFiction
Summary: Much of the damage of 1979 has been repaired; all except Jackie and Hyde. A trip in 1980 to see 'The Empire Strikes Back' makes Eric and Donna wonder if there is still hope for everyone's favourite princess and rebel. Jackie/Hyde, Donna/Eric. One-shot.


**Hey, so this is my first ever That '70s Show fic and my fifth overall. This one-shot looks at Jackie and Hyde's post '70s relationship and is seen mainly through Eric Forman's favourite thing in life: Star Wars. A lot of this mentions moments in The Empire Strikes Back so for anyone who has not seen that episode of Star Wars, this may not make complete sense; but it can still be followed.**

**I own nothing about That '70s Show; if I did, like so many others, I would do some serious rewriting to season eight.**

_1980 was already a far better year for the basement gang than 1979 had been. Kelso had returned along with Betsy and Brooke; who he had started dating again in the New Year, and the three of them were now living together in the same building as Fez, and Kelso was working as a security guard at a club just outside of Point Place. Jackie and Fez's relationship had ended after only a few weeks; with Fez realising that Jackie's heart just wasn't in it, and that her love for him went only as far a that of a brother or a best friend, but the two remained close friends. Donna's weekend visits from college gave her and Eric the opportunity to relight the flame of their relationship, and now the two were an item again. Only one thing remained a casualty of 1979; Jackie and Hyde._

The gang watched as Eric marched out of the movie theatre without uttering a single word. Ever since the Han/Leia kiss they had expected a full outburst as soon as the credits began rolling, but so far Eric had been silent and his face had been blank.

''So...that was pretty great'' Donna awkwardly attempted to start a conversation.

''Yeah...'' Kelso responded enthusiastically. ''...I liked the part where the Empire strikes back, just like in the title; '_The Empire Strikes Back_'...that is freakin' profound''

''Sure it is Kelso'' Hyde muttered.

''Yeah well I was right about one thing...when the first movie came out; I said that Leia and Han were gonna get it on but you guys were all like 'no, it's going to be Leia and Luke', and guess what; Leia and Han got it on...BURN!''

''Okay, firstly Kelso, Leia and Han didn't get it on...they just kissed twice'' Donna pointed out.

''Yeah, but I bet they did it in the falcon when we weren't watching''

''Okay Kelso''

''Hey Forman'' Hyde called to the silent Eric which a mischievous smirk on his face, clearly intending to provoke him. ''What did you think about the movie?''

''Oh who cares what Eric thinks'' Jackie whined. ''It's starting to rain and I want to get inside before it ruins my hair''

''No one cares about your hair Jackie'' Hyde turned away from the irritated brunette.

''It's alright for you Steven...the rain couldn't make your hair look any worse than it already does'' She called back. ''My hair on the other hand is long and beautiful like Princess Leia's and it needs to stay that way''

''Yeah your highness, you know what else; your a bossy boots just like Princess Leia was too''

''Well at least I'm not a scruffy looking moron who still lives in a basement''

As Eric heard Jackie and Hyde fight in front of him, whilst also reflecting on the shocking events of the movie, Eric couldn't help but think that...

''Oh. My. God.'' Eric stepped back with his mouth open as wide as Kelso's did after Pam Macy bent over in front of him whilst wearing a mini skirt.

''What's the matter Forman? Are you having a heart attack?'' Hyde commented as he turned to see what was wrong with him.

''Don't worry Eric I'll save you'' Fez ran to Eric's back and for some reason, started performing the Heimlich manoeuvre.

''Umm...Fez, that isn't going to help me if I'm having a heart attack'' Eric yelled as Fez continued to squeeze him. ''Hyde, a little help''

Hyde pulled Fez off Eric and began explaining to him how the Heimlich manoeuvre only helps when someone is choking. Eric took another step back when Kelso came running up to his face.

''Eric man, what does it feel like?'' His eyes were wide with curiosity.

''What?''

''I only wanna know because I've never had a heart attack before, and I've always wanted to know what one feels like''

''Kelso you moron, he's not actually having a heart attack'' Hyde exclaimed. ''And if he did it might feel like this''

Hyde frogged Kelso in the arm and Kelso rubbed the spot. ''Damn Hyde, when you have a heart attack the pain goes up and down your arm''

''Fine'' Hyde starting hitting spots up and down Kelso's arm.

''Hahaha...Owww'' Kelso chuckled when Hyde finally stopped. ''Yeah I guess I asked for that''

''You asked for it'' Hyde repeated. ''Well in that case'' Hyde frogged Kelso once again.

''What was that for?''

''You didn't say please'' Hyde replied in a casual tone.

Donna shook her head and though to herself 'idiots'. She turned away from the pair and looked at Eric. ''What is it Eric?''

''Don't you see'' Eric exclaimed. ''The princess; bossy, stubborn and likes to be in charge. The scruffy looking rebel; rude, takes a lot of stupid and dangerous risks''

Eric rolled his eyes in frustration as Donna looked at him completely lost. ''The Princess and the rebel; Han and Leia; Jackie and Hyde''

''Ohhh'' Donna nodded in understanding. ''You think that Jackie and Hyde are just like Leia and Han''

''Yeah think about it; they both argue and bicker constantly but they both obviously have something for each other''

''Obviously have something for each other'' Donna repeated. ''Eric up until about three hours ago you were convinced that Luke and Leia were meant to be together''

''That's beside the point'' Eric waved her argument off. ''So, maybe if Han and Leia are meant to be together, then maybe Jackie and Hyde are meant to be together too''

''Wow Eric. First you accept that Han and Leia are meant to be together, and then you say that Jackie and Hyde are mean to be together too. You really have grown up...'' Donna grinned, brushing damp blonde hair away from her face.

Donna and Eric turned at the sound of Kelso's hysterical laughter. He was stood laughing at Fez; who by the looks of things; had eaten something off the wet floor that wasn't what he thought it had been.

''...unlike some other people I know''

''Alright can we get the hell out of here?'' Hyde asked.

''Yeah, my hair is going all flat...it looks like Donna's'' Jackie complained as the rain continued to soak her.

''I should be getting back to Betsy'' Kelso started towards his car. ''I can't get enough of her right now. She keeps burning Brooke, and it is freakin' hilarious''

''Can you give me a ride home?'' Fez asked as he walked after Kelso.

''Do you need a ride home Jackie?'' Hyde asked her; his voice casual. Since they had broken up, Jackie and Fez had decided to live separately, and Jackie had moved into an apartment only a couple of streets away from the Forman's.

''Yeah, thank you Steven'' Jackie said appreciatively.

''Whatever'' Hyde responded in his typical zen tone.

Donna and Eric watched as the former couple walked over to Hyde's El Camino and Donna could swear she saw the pair of them smiling and maybe even laughing together as Hyde drove the car away from the movie theatre.

''Huh...maybe there is hope for the Princess and the rebel after all'' Donna pondered as she followed Eric to the Vista Cruiser.

**I know it wasn't great but the idea of comparing Han/Leia to Jackie/Hyde was one I couldn't get out of my head so I just had to get it written down. I would love to know what you thought and I welcome constructive critisism...but nothing too harsh.**


End file.
